


O Colar de Harmonia

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Você realmente puxou o gosto da sua mãe pelo dramático”





	O Colar de Harmonia

A deusa andou pelo fogo que ainda queimava horas depois de todos os ocupantes do local estarem mortos, engolidos pelas chamas. Ela achou o colar entre as chamas, intacto enquanto todo o resto estava destruído.

Muito poderia ser dito sobre o único homem que ela chamou de marido nessa vida mas nunca que ele não sabia como fazer objetos que durassem.

Com o colar em suas mãos ela foi até um vulcão e lá Hefesto estava, como se esperando por ela.

“Você realmente puxou o gosto da sua mãe pelo dramático” Afrodite comentou.

Hefesto ignorou o comentário.

“Jogar o colar em lava não vai destruí-lo, eu o fiz para ser resistente”

“Mas vai mantê-lo longe de mãos mortais”

“E você é tão conhecida por se importar com mortais ” ele disse com desdém enchendo cada sílaba.

Ela se importava na verdade, ela teve seus momentos de orgulho e cólera e de usar mortais como peões em um jogo como todos os outros deuses. Mas ela os amava também, além de suas preces e oferendas, ela gostava de observar suas vidas e prazeres. Ela até amou alguns e os perdeu. Mas ela não ia dizer isso para ele.

“Eu me importo com Harmonia” Afrodite disse.

Ele não mostrou nenhuma reação. Seja prazer ou culpa. Por um momento ela o odiou até mais do que na ocasião em que as correntes que ele forjou estavam queimando na sua pele.

“Eu me lembro do casamento dela, de notar essa coisa no pescoço dela, no quão belo era, de perguntar quem tinha lhe dado e do que eu senti quando ela disse que tinha vindo de você. Ela disse que eu estava sendo paranóica, que era um belo presente, e que você era um bom homem. Minha filha era uma tola é claro, uma tola doce, que nunca fez mal nenhum a você”

“Sua própria existência era ofensiva para mim. Ela foi concebida quando você era minha”

“E Semele que recebeu o colar depois que queimou viva enquanto ela carregava o seu irmão dentro dela? E Jocasta e Édipo que foram enganados na pior maneira possível? E todos os mortais que vieram depois ? Qual foi a ofensa que eles fizeram para merecer sua maldição ?”

“Nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse cumprido o seu papel”

“Não teria acontecido se eu não tivesse sido forçada a cumprir um papel que nunca deveria ter sido meu para começar. E eu não fiz o colar, eu não fiz nada contra você desde o dia que Zeus desfez nosso casamento. Eu entenderia se você me amasse e fosse motivado por paixão como sua mãe é com relação ao seu pai, mas não é isso, é apenas orgulho e ego. Sua pior deformidade não é a da sua perna ou seu rosto Hefesto, é a da sua alma”

Agora ela podia sentir ódio vindo dele. E ela sabia que talvez ele bolaria algum outro plano, outra vingança. Mas ela não se arrependeu.

Ela foi ordenada a se casar com Hefesto por Zeus  mas ela nunca foi dele e embora algumas coisas sobre seu passado lhe trouxessem vergonha agora tal sentimento não se aplicava ao seu comportamento durante seu breve casamento com o deus da forja.

Ela jogou o colar sobre a lava e viu este afundar.

“Adeus Hefesto” ela disse e andou para longe sem se importar se ele ainda estava olhando para ela ou não.


End file.
